vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshino
|-|Civilian form = |-|Spirit form = Summary Yoshino (四糸乃 Yoshino) is the second Spirit saved by Shido and the kindest spirit so far in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C likely 7-B. 7-A Environmental Destruction | Likely Low 7-C, Higher with Siron Name: Yoshino, Code Name: Hermit Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirit, formerly human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality(Spirits are able to create things from their imagination with their reiryoku), Regeneration (Wounds of Spirits naturally heal), Flight, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (rain and hailstorm), Danmaku (With the rain of icicles), Absolute Zero (With Zadkiel's ice beam), Limited Power Nullification (Her Astral Dress can nullify physical damage), Dimensional Travel (Spirits can travel between dimensions), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control, Kurumi's ability and Nia's future describing). Attack Potency: At least Small Town level likely City level (Fought the entire AST team without any effort. She is also much stronger than her sealed form which can casually defeat dozens of Bandersnatches. Dropped the temperature of Tenguu city and covered it in ice). Mountain level Environmental Destruction (Passively generated this amount of energy all the time she appears) | At least Small Town level ''', (Capable of stalling White Licorice Origami or impaling Kurumi's clones with her icicles). '''Higher with Siron (The Siron form increases her Power drastically, in this form, she is stronger than regular sealed spirits) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data give her an Agility value of 212, making her the second fastest Spirit after only the Yamai sisters who have an Agility value of 240) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to sealed spirits) Lifting Strength: Class M (Scaling to Origami) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level likely City level (Unscathed by a missile barrage, completely unaffected by AST's attacks, her Astral Dress' protection is dependent of her amount of Reiryoku she has, her dress should protect her against blow as strong as her destructive capacity) | At least Small Town level (Took attacks from Kurumi's clones and bandersnatches). Higher with Siron (Siron is an armor which increases both her attack and defense) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with ice beam attacks, several kilometers with environmental destruction Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit form = *'Angel:' Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") *'Weapon:' Puppet *'Astral Dress:' El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") *'Armor Mode: Sirion 凍鎧（シリョン）', Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") *'Yoshinon:' A mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. Yoshinon also acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. *'Zadkiel:' Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. DAL_v2_15.png|'Zadkiel' *'Weather Manipulation:' Yoshino can manipulate rain and hailstorm in her presence. This ability however most likely depends on her emotional state and Yoshino cannot control it. *'Water/Ice Manipulation:' Yoshino can control the flow of raindrops and can freeze them as they travel in the direction she wants, turning them into ice bullets or needles. Her Zadkiel can release cold air that can drop the whole city's temperature and absorb it to fire ice beam attacks that freeze anything upon contact. Her most powerful move, Sirion, is a blizzard dome with an estimated radius of 10 meters that detects and freezes any incoming object imbued with magic. Any approaching object unprotected by magic would get shot by countless frozen needles in this dome. Intelligence: Average. Usually she uses the environment to attack an opponent. She turned rain created by her presence into icicles to attack the opponent in every direction. She can also redirect these icicles and throw them at the opponent. When she is in a difficult situation, she uses the full form of Yoshinon. Weaknesses: Yoshino is very passive and usually avoids fighting and tries not to engage in combat in order to not hurt people. She is mentally unstable when separated from Yoshinon, and has not fully gained control of her Angel at its full power Key: Spirit Form | Sealed Form Others Notable Victories: Regina (Pretty Cure) Regina's profile (Note: Speed was Equalized and Both were 7-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Danmaku Users